Gilnean Army
The Gilnean Army is the Kingdom of Gilneas's primary land force of their military. The Army is led by a collection of officers and members of the Gilnean Peerage. Traditionally, the Gilnean Army was both ceremonially and practically led by the King of Gilneas and still is to certain extents, though much of the load has been transitioned to it's leaders and the Alliance High Command following Gilneas' readministration into the Alliance. The Gilnean Army, along with it's maritime counterpart, the Gilnean Navy has seen long service to the Kingdom including service in the Second War and more recently, the Fourth War, continuing on into the War against the Iron Horde. Over time, the Gilnean Army accumulated many barracks and garrisons which housed personnel, armaments and necessary facilities. Since 172 F.A., the Gilnean Central Barracks in Gilneas City has acted as the Army's ceremonial and tactical main base of operations. While housing several of the largest regiments, the Central Barracks have also been the base for the Gilnean Ceremonial Guard and a few militias. History The Gilnean Army was established shortly after the beginning of the Kingdom of Gilneas. It began as the remnants of Aderic's forces, fused together into a single, more consitutionalised army. While over time, various arms and units within the Army splits off for town militias and nobility house protection, much of the original army still remains. Command The Army is led by the ruling King or Queen of Gilneas as it's Commander-In-Chief, with a High Commander taking an active leadership of the army. While there may sometimes be more than one High Commander, it is usually the senior-most of the rank appointed to the role as Commander of the Gilnean Army, with the others leading large units or regiments within the Army. However, since the Army's dramatic plumet in numbers and strength, few of these High Commanders remain, and so much of the command is simply split among Commanders instead. The Monarchy of Gilneas, who also commands the Gilnean Navy and other military aspects of the Kingdom. An Army Commander also aid in the operation of the army and militias alongside the King and act as his primary advisers in the military field. Many of these advisers hold the High Commander or Commander rank. During periods of mass war, General Ranks were instated, with these peers holding these ranks until death or resignation. In low war time, Senior ranks were often enough. Ranks General Officer *High General (potentially synonymous with the King) *General *Lieutenant General *Brigadier General Senior Officer * High Commander * Commander * Major Junior Officer * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Third Lieutenant Warrant Officers *Warrant Officer of the Army *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class *Warrant Officer Third Class NCOs * Colour Sergeant * Sergeant * Lance Sergeant * Corporal Soldiers * Lance Corporal * Private * Recruit Gilnean Army Units and Organizations * Gilnean Liberation Front * The Blackhowl Regiment * The Blades of Greymane * Duskhaven Militia (Inactive) Brigades At its height, the Gilnean Army consisted of eleven active brigades: * 1st Brigade - Gilneas City * 2nd Brigade - Headlands * 3rd Brigade - Nambitus/Northgate (Many members joined the Gilneas Brigade on Darius Crowley's orders or the Northgate Rebellion, with the remainder being reformed into the 3rd Army during the Rebellion and the latter Scourge/Forsaken Invasion in an attempt to defend the Wall) * 4th Brigade - Northern Headlands * 5th Brigade - Crownlands (Duskhaven) * 6th Brigade - Blackwald * 7th Brigade - Tempest Reach * 8th Brigade - Emberstone * 9th Brigade - Zul'Dare * 10th Brigade - Greymane Wall (retained the wall) * 11th Brigade - Ashen Coast Currently Currently, the Gilnean Army is in a major repairing state. While several regiments and external organizations exist, they lack the proper command is once held prior to the Invasion of Gilneas. Today, the Gilnean Army has mostly blended in with the rest of the Grand Alliance Military and is led by the Alliance High Command. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Gilnean Army Category:Gilnean Military Category:Military Organizations Category:Military